unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Unreal Tournament Single player
The standard single player game in Unreal Tournament consists of five game types, featured as a ladder of sequential maps. They are Deathmatch, Domination, Capture the Flag, Assault, and Final Challenge which is another ladder of Deathmatch. Three wins in one ladder opens the next one, though the Final Challenge is unlocked only after completing the other four ladders in full. Synopsis The Grand Tournament takes place in year 2291. You take the place of a warrior, with an already established team, and must win all of the challenges in the Tournament ladders in order to get access to the Challenge and beat Xan Kriegor for good. Characters and Teams PC version Playable * Thunder Crash: The default team, consisting of highly skilled soldiers. If you select any other team, they will take their place in the ladder. Members: Malcom, Aryss, Othello, Azure, Riker, Annaka, Tamika, Olga, Ryanna * Dark Phalanx: A team composed of veteran commandos. Most of them have sustained varying degrees of physical or mental damage during their stint. Members: Ivana, Farham, Nikita, Gorn, Anna, Whitman, Iyrash, Gromida, Blake, Nickolai * Black Legion: A team composed of Necris assassins. Easily recognizable by their necrotic white skin and empty eyes. Members: Cryss, Kragoth, Freylis, Malakai, Visse, Necrotic, Malise, Grail * Blood Reavers: A team composed of ruthless mercenaries. Members: Kyla, Boris, Mariana, Luthor, Jayce, Ramirez, Tanya, Graves * Iron Guard: A team composed of former bodyguards of the former weapons dealer Jihan Nyhn. Members: Harlin, Rylisa, Johnson, Lauren, Brock, Rankin, Sara, Shyann * Raw Steel: A men-only squad. Easily recognizable by their apparently bare torso. Members: Arkon, Bruce, Kregore, Manwell, Slain, Rolph, Arnold, Lugar * Venom: A women-only squad. Members: Athena, Cilia, Sarena, Tara, Zanna, Lovelace, Xyra, Ada Non-Playable NOTE: Both Skaarj teams belong exclusively to the GOTY ladder. * Iron Skull: A team composed of Human-Skaarj hybrids. Easily recognizable by their Skaarj morphology. Members: Reaper, Baetal, Pharoh, Skrilax, Anthrax, Entropy * Red Claw: A team composed of Human-Skaarj hybrids. Easily recognizable by their Skaarj morphology. Members: Dominator, Berserker, Guardian, Devastator, Pestilence, Plague * The Corrupt: A bot only team exclusively available in the console versions, they're normally the latest team you'll play. Easily recognizable by their metallic bodies. Members: Tensor, Silicon, Matrix, Vector, Cathode, Lilith, Fury PlayStation 2 version Playable This game limits the amount of characters to be selected for games to just a bunch. The characters are actually pairings, with a male and a female per team, which guarantees that character will also play with the team they belong to in team games. Characters marked with "(*)" are unlockable characters. Non-Playable Dreamcast version Playable Non-Playable PC Demo Walkthrough Deathmatch ladder Domination ladder Capture The Flag ladder PC Walkthrough (Retail & GOTY) NOTE: In order to play through the GOTY ladder, you must have UT updated to v436, the Epic Bonus Pack and, at least, the map CTF-Orbital from the DE Bonus Pack installed. Plus, you need to change a line in UnrealTournament.ini: in the section UTMenu.UTLadder, the property bGOTY must be bGOTY=True. Deathmatch ladder Domination ladder Capture The Flag ladder Assault ladder Challenge ladder Unlocked by beating the four previous ladders. Playstation 2 Walkthrough Deathmatch ladder Domination ladder Capture The Flag ladder Assault ladder Challenge ladder Sega Dreamcast Walkthrough This ladder, unlike the previous two ladders, doesn't feature descriptions for the maps. Also players get the Metal Guard as their team, regardless of who they chose while creating the profile. Deathmatch ladder Domination ladder Capture The Flag ladder Challenge ladder Trivia * Blake is named after Blake Reinhart, GreenMarine's family.Brandon Reinhart's .plan Gallery Ut99 trophies.jpg|Trophy room. External links and references See also * Unreal Tournament